


Late Readings

by A_Lone_Prinny



Series: The Hagayoko Timeline [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Tsumiki Mikan, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Rare Pairings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny
Summary: Just a normal date night, dood.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: The Hagayoko Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late Readings

"Aw come on, Naegi, how do you always get the item you need to win in the last few minutes?" Hagakure sighed in defeat as he sat his controller down on the table.

"Sorry Hagakure, guess I'm just lucky," Naegi said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Guess you'd have to be to make a great friend like me," Hagakure boasted rubbing his index finger against his nose.

Naegi took the moment of respite to check the messages on his phone.

"Hey, don't you have a date with Hiyoko tonight?" Naegi asked while tip tapping his screen.

"Don't worry, man, it's not till 8:30. I've got an alarm set," Hagakure said with strong confidence.

"Bro, it's 9:14," Naegi glanced up from his phone.

"No way I-," Hagakure stammered as he realized the phone he pulled out of his pocket was dead.

"F-for real, Naegi can you please drive me to the Lantern Lounge? I would really like to see my thirties," Hagakure pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't going to make you walk home anyway," Naegi said grabbing his keys.

"Thanks dude, I owe you one," Hagakure yelled closing the car door perhaps a bit too hard.

"I almost can't believe even a boring, unpopular, blockhead like you would be late to a date with me, again. So what happened this time? And it better not be another aliens were protecting me from an intergalactic assassin," Hiyoko scolded while imitating Hagakure's voice at the end.

"T-that really happened! How come no one ever believes me when scary stuff happens? Anyways, it's my fault. I didn't put my phone on a charger and it died so I didn't realize what time it was. I'm sorry, I really am," Hagakure gave a slight bow as he asked for forgiveness.

"I guess you aren't entirely useless if you are willing to admit you messed up. Mahiru and I got a chance to catch up anyway. Let's go inside before they refuse our reservation for being so late," Hiyoko half scoffed and looked away from Hagakure.

Hagakure led Hiyoko into the establishment holding her hand while thinking of how Mahiru would scold him even harder than last time. The host led them to their booth. The booth itself was almost it's own room other than the entrance lacking a door. Projectors gave off the illusion of slowing drifting paper lanterns as a real one hung on the wall and the ceiling was made of glass with a view of the stars. 

The two sat down and ordered their food. Hagakure even ordered wine.

"I guess even a mindless drone like you can have half decent taste. Almost makes up for the fact that you were late. Almost," Hiyoko said avoiding eye contact with Hagakure, anger still clearly on her face.

"Aw come on, I was on time to our last date and part of my manly charm is being unpredictable," Hagakure shot a wink and a thumbs up.

"It sounds like you want me to rearrange your guts with my silverware," Hiyoko warned shifting her glare into Hagakure's eyes.

"My bad, I'll try harder next time. Especially, since it's important to you. I should have seen it coming anyway," Hagakure's voice shifted to a sadder tone.

"Fine, I guess I could forgive you this time if you're going to be all sad about it," Hiyoko's expression softened and her face turned slightly red.

"Do you want some of this wine, I made sure to get the good stuff," Hagakure said doing his best to hold the wine like an expert Italian chef.

"One of us has to drive 'The Sight Seer' home and I know you've already been drinking, you might as well save it, pigbrain. I don't even like drinking anyways," Hiyoko said with her cheeks puffed.

"Ah, my bad. I'll drink double for you then. You know what they say, the more the merrier," Hagakure jested and did a toasting gesture with his glass before taking a big gulp.

"You know, you're lucky Naegi drove you here otherwise I would have thought you were ditching me for someone else, like that skanky bitch Mikan," Hiyoko said changing the subject probably not for the best.

"Of course not, I know you don't like her and I respect that," Hagakure knew almost exactly what to say in this situation as it was brought up often. It began with her first love interest chasing after Mikan.

"And you better keep it that way. Who knows what you two horny pigs would get up to if I left you unsupervised. I'd turn both of you into bacon if I caught that trashy bitch in heat working her charms on you," Hiyoko said making one of the many empty threats she had made throughout their relationship.

"Heh, don't even worry about it, I only have eyes for you after all. I've checked plenty of times and I've never seen a future where I leave you," Hagakure rubbed his hand over the inside his other hand reading his future again for emphasis.

"Idiot, it doesn't do you any good to be so nice to people, you know? You'll never get anywhere like that," Hiyoko pouted with a bit of embarrassment across her face.

"I don't know, I'm pretty happy with where I am and what I see in the future," Hagakure said content with his reading.

"Idiot," Hiyoko repeated one last time.

The rest of the meal proceeded pretty uneventfully, aside from a few bashes and pleasantries. The waiter came soon after they finished their meals and Hiyoko handed them a debit card.

"You don't want me to pay? But I'm the one who made the reservations," Hagakure asked as he returned his wallet to his pocket.

"Of course not, rock for brains, you never order the expensive stuff even when I do so it's only fair. Besides, it's my mother's money," Hiyoko said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

The two left the restaurant in 'The Sight Seer' with Hiyoko driving and Hagakure in the passenger. Hagakure was mesmerized by the passing lights on the way to their apartment, almost falling asleep in the car. They arrived, Hagakure making sure to grab the leftover wine as they entered so he could save it for later.

"Do you want to take a shower together?" Hiyoko asked as she started undoing her hair.

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired. Car rides always make me sleepy," Hagakure yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"You dirty pig, you're taking a shower. I'm not going to sleep in the same bed with you when you're going to be covered in sweat from playing with Naegi. And I definitely don't want your stink soaking into the bed," Hiyoko scolded him for picking the wrong answer.

"Alright, alright," Hagakure agreed and began getting ready.

The two undressed and entered the big bath room. Thankfully the room's natural censorship features created a steam that covered everything that wouldn't be family friendly.

"Fucking bitch shit, where is all this steam coming from? The water isn't that hot. Anyways turn around so I can wash your hair," Hiyoko said as she lathered up her hands in Hagakure's hair soap.

She took special care in washing his hair since he didn't let her do it often. Hagakure sat and enjoyed the feeling mixed with his drowsiness. Hiyoko then pulled out the showerhead and rinsed it running her fingers through his thick hair and then repeated the wash. She got a little carried away and even started washing his back.

"Thank you... For tonight, by the way," Hiyoko said a bit hesitantly.

Hagakure sat there unresponsive. Hiyoko moved in front of him and realized he had fallen asleep while she was washing his back. 

"Hey wake up... Go ahead and dry yourself off and go to bed and I'll join you in a bit." Hiyoko said as she rinsed him off.

"Huh, oh. Yeah, love you." Hagakure left, his eyes half litted as he exited the bath.

"I love you, too," Hiyoko almost whispered.

Hiyoko took her time and finished washing and drying herself. She then put on her pajama shirt and some shorts she had for sleeping in and headed for their door.

Saionji entered the dark room. Hagakure's form taking up more then half the bed. His hair swaying from the box fan circulating the air in the room. She turned the fan up by one since Hagakure never turned it up enough. She climbed into the bed and pressed her back against Hagakure while she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. Then she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad Mikan isn't real so she can't read this, dood.


End file.
